


Dear Steve #1

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Dear Steve [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy writes letters to Steve after the plane goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve #1

April 1945  
Dear Steve,  
Hitler killed himself a few days ago. Soon this war will be over. We did it. I wish you could be here for this moment. There will be work to do, still, in Europe, although we’re to be transferred to the Pacific Theater, infiltrating Tokyo, or something. Unless that super-secret project we weren’t supposed to know about out in New Mexico ever comes up with results. That will end this horrid war for good. I used to love my work, more than anything. Now, I’m just tired. I want to go home. Not to New York, not anymore, but England. New York is too full of you.


End file.
